Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 6
Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 6 Story (A Mother's Prayer Katie's Version) (Katie was looking for Ryder) Katie: Ryder! Ryder! (Katie founds Ryder) (Katie hugged Ryder) Katie: Ryder, your here! Ryder: Don't worry about me, I'm here. Katie: How did you find me? Ryder: The way I did because, I find you. We're gonna bring you home safely to the castle. Emiko: Come on Katie, Your gonna be fine. Jake: Hey Ryder, Thank you for getting Katie back. Ryder: No problem. (They bring Katie back to Bespin) Mayor Goodway: Where is Katie, Isn't she coming back? Cap'n Turbot: I don't know where she is. Katie: Mayor Goodway! Cap'n Turbot! Both: Katie! Cap'n Turbot: I miss you Katie! I thought we lost you! Mayor Goodway: And I am so proud of you. Ryder: Cap'n Turbot, I bring Katie back. Cap'n Turbot: I am so proud of you, and I couldn't have done without you. Ryder: Thanks Cap'n Turbot. Emiko: What are you waiting for let's go. (Inside the castle Ryder tells Cap'n Turbot to bring Katie to the safe room) Ryder: Cap'n Turbot, Can I bring Katie Safely to the room please? Cap'n Turbot: Sure I'll help you. (Ryder and Cap'n Turbot brings Katie to the safe room) Ryder: There you go Katie, your safe here. Katie: Ryder, you can't leave without me. Ryder: I know Katie, you're gonna be okay. Cap'n Turbot: Your gonna be fine Katie, and don't be afraid okay? Katie: Okay. Ryder: Don't let Mia and her friends get you okay? Katie: Okay. (Ryder and Cap'n Turbot closes the door so Mia and her friends don't get her) Jake: How are you doing? Ryder: I'm doing good. Jake: Here your new weapon Ryder, it's called pistol just like secret service and Han Solo. Ryder: Thanks Jake. Aren't you afraid that Mia are going to find out about this little operation and shut us down? Jake: That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. but things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep Mo and Yuko out of here forever. Emiko: Hey Ryder. Ryder: Hey. (The mighty doors to the dining room slide open and the group enters the dining room. At the far end of a huge banquet table sits Mia. Standing at their side and slightly behind them is Onchao, Mia's Unicorn. Ryder picks up the gun to fire at Mia's head. Mia raises water glare quickly and she dodges just like sidekick and mess up the halls and everything. Just as quickly, Mia is disarming the pistol for shooting. Mia calmly places the weapons to Onchao. Mia: We would be an honored if you would join join us. (Ryder gives Jake a look.) Jake: I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry. Ryder: I'm sorry too. (At Katie's room, Katie saw Precious and she wants to talk to you.) Precious: Hey, Katie. Katie: Hey, Precious. Precious: Where's Ryder? Katie: Ryder? Ryder is been taken by Mia. Precious: What? Oh-no. Katie: Precious, wait here, I'm gonna go get Ryder. Precious: Be right back. (Mia strides through the room as Mo and Yuko prepare an eleborate torture mechanism. Ryder is strapped to a rack which tilts forward onto the torture device. Mia activates the mechanism, creating two bursts of sparks, one of strikes Ryder's heart. The door opens, and Mia moves to the holding chamber, where Jake and Onchao await him.) Jake: Mia. Mia: (to Onchao) You may take Ryder to the Casket after I have Katie. (Ryder screams filter through the torture room door.) Onchao: (Neighing) Mia: He will not be permanently damaged. Jake: Mia, what about Emiko? Mia: She must never again leave this city. Jake: That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Ryder to this unicorn! Mia: Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly. Jake: No. Mia: Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a place here. (Mia turns and sweeps into the elevator with Onchao. Jake walks swiftly down another corridor, muttering to himself. Jake: This deal's getting worse all the time. (The door to the chamber slides open and a ragged Ryder is shoved into the room by Mo and Yuko. Emiko helps Ryder a big hug. Ryder is very pale, with dark circles under his eyes.) Ryder: I feel terrible. (Emiko carries Ryder to a platform and then turns as the door slides open revealing Emiko. She, too looks a little worse for wear. She moves Ryder, who is lying on the platform, and kneels next to him, gently stroking his head.) Emiko: Why are they doing this? Ryder: They never even asked me any questions. (The cell door slides open. Lando, Mo, and Yuko enter.) Emiko: Jake. Ryder: What are you doing Jake! Jake: Shut up and listen! Mia has agreed to turn Emiko over to me. Ryder: Over to you? Jake: They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe. Emiko: What about Ryder? Jake: Mia's giving him to the unicorn. Emiko: Mia wants us all dead. Jake: He doesn't want you at all. She's after somebody called Katie. Ryder: Katie? Jake: Mia has set a trap for her. (Emiko's mind is racing.) Emiko: And we're the bait. (Ryder rage peaks.) Ryder: Perfect. You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you? (spits it out) My girlfriend! (Ryder hauls off and punches Jake in the face. Mo and Yuko are fighting against Ryder, Ryder punches Yuko in the stomach) Yuko: (Groaning) Mo! Get him! (Mo pushes Ryder and tells him) Mo: Why don't you (Mo throws Ryder to the platform) glide Ryder! (Mo was doing some actions) Mo: Boo-yah! Slam dunk! Yuko: Thanks Mo. Mo: Ha Ha! Yuko: Yeah! (Ryder tells Mo and Yuko what to do) Ryder: Take that, Mo and Yuko! Jake: Stop! I've done all I can do. I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I have my own problems. Ryder: Yeah, you're a real hero. (Jake, Mo and Yuko leaves. Ryder wipes blood from his heart as Emiko help him up. Emiko: (dabs at his wound) You certainly have a way with people. (Two armor-suited elves stand at the ready in the funeral, which is filled with caskets and glasses for the funeral. In the middle of the room is a round pit housing a hydraulic platform. Mia and Jake stand near the platform.) Mia: This funeral is dying, but it should be adequate to die Katie for her journey to the Bespin. (Mo appears) Mo: Mia, Katie is not here in her room. Mia: Good. Katie the Sky Girl and allow him to save. (Elves bows and leaves the chamber) Jake: Mia, we only use this funeral for deaths. If you put him in there, it might kill him. (I do not want Katie's prize damaged. We will test it...on Ryder.) (Jake's face register dismay.) (There is a great activity on the funeral platform. All elves frantically prepare the casket for use. A special coffinlike glass window container is put in place. With Onchao in the lead, an elves brings Ryder and Emiko.) Ryder: (To Jake) What's going on...buddy? Jake: You're be dead. (Onchao moves away from the group Mia.) Onchao: (Neighing) Mia: When Katie comes here, Ryder and Katie will be dead. Put him in! (Ryder turns around to Emiko) Ryder: Congratulations, You can love me. Emiko: Goodbye Ryder. Ryder: See you in my dreams. (Ryder gives her final kisses to Emiko as Mo and Yuko grabs Ryder's arms to the casket.) Emiko: I love you! Ryder: I know. (Mia tells Ryder for the nightmare) Mia: Hey Ryder, no dream! See you on my nightmare. (Mia closes the casket doors and Ryder is terminated) (Mo tells Mia that Katie is here) Mo: Katie is here Mia. Mia: Very good. (Jake captures Emiko to the unicorn) Mia: Jake, take Emiko to my unicorn. Jake: You said you were doing a superheat vision. Mia: I'm altering the deal. pray. I don't alter it any further. (Mia walks away from Jake and takes Emiko to her unicorn) (Katie hides something from Mia) (Katie wants find Ryder and he is dead) Katie: Where is he. (Katie was searching around to find Ryder) Katie: Ryder! Ryder, Where are you! (Mia guards Ryder) Mia: He has been terminated! Once I've got the golden trumptus! No one can stop me! And the Cloud City will be my possession! Let me battle you first! (Katie uses Cloud Power and Mia uses the golden sword to battle) (Katie fights Mia at the funeral) (Mia pushes Katie) (Katie fights again to Mia and Katie uses her power to control it) Mia: You have learn much young ones. Katie: I knew that you would be surprises! (Katie fights it again and Mia uses strength to stop the cloud power) (Mia kicks Katie and Mia leaps) Mia: Let me tell you Katie! They told you not to use the cloud power to make the cloud city! Katie: No. (Katie trips) Mia: Impressive. Very Impressive. Now released your anger! (Katie uses the anger to fight Mia) (Mia fell down) (Katie walks away from Mia and she finds Mia and where she is hiding) (Katie went to another room to find Mia) (Mia is back again to kill Katie) (Mia uses the force to throw to Katie) (Katie dodges) (Katie fights Mia) (Mia uses the force power to throw it Katie) (Katie was hit by Mia) (And the Glass breaks and it flew Katie away) (Mia walks into the window to find Katie) (Katie hangs over the edge, holding her deactivated power in hand. She puts the power her dress and begins to scrample up) (Katie moves along on top of the roof Mia lunges at her and Katie immediately raises her power to meet Mia's. Sparks fly as they duel, Mia gradually forcing Katie backward toward the gantry) Mia: You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don' let yourself be destroyed as Panthea did. (Katie answers back by rolling sideways and thrusting her cloud powers at Mia so viciously that she punch Katie in the face and seems to be hurt) Mia: (Grunts) (Katie backs off along the narrow end of the gantry as Mia comes at her, slashing at the young ones with her sword. Mia comes down across Katie's right forearm, cutting off her hand and sending her cloud powers flying) Katie: (Screaming) (There is nowhere else to go) Mia: There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. Katie. You did not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the cloud city. Katie: I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! Mia: If you only knew the power of the dark side. Panthea never told you what happened to your boyfriend. Katie: THEY TOLD ME ENOUGH! THEY TOLD ME YOU KILL HER! Mia: No. I am your daughter. Katie: No. No. THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Mia: Search your feelings. You know it to be true. Katie: (Screaming) NO! NO! Mia: Katie. You can destroy the villains. She has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we'll rule the cloud city as daughter and son. Come with me. It is the only way. (Ryder shoots Mia in her arm) Mia: (Grunts) (Mia saw Ryder behind) Ryder: Mia. I will not let this happen. Mia: Ryder? It's, it's impossible! Ryder: I won't give up as long as you are alive! One shall stand, one shall fall. (Ryder uses the rapier fencing sword and Mia uses the gold sword to have a final fight)